


*Kuroko No Basket* Tsukiko's Cooking

by JudeMathis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Cooking, Date Night, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write about someone cooking dinner for their partner for the first time <br/>My OC Tsukiko Hashimoto x Yukio Kasamatsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Kuroko No Basket* Tsukiko's Cooking

Tsukiko's pov

I let out a small breath as I did finish setting up the table making sure that everything was ready for when Yukio arrived. He was coming home for the summer break and we had made plans for dinner tonight. I finished in the kitchen before going to clean myself up real quick while waiting for Yukio to come. I was hoping that he would enjoy my cooking though since this was the first time that he will be eating it. I did make his favorite though since he told me what it was at one time. I did stretch my arms out as I finished getting cleaned up before I heard the familiar knock at the door, I smiled to myself 

"It's open Yuki!" 

I gave a grin as I heard the door open knowing that he would probably be rolling his eyes at that nickname. We ended up giving each other nicknames as a way to tease, but it was a lot of fun. I came out of the bathroom before I went to the front seeing that Yukio was getting his shoes off. I smiled before I placed my arms around him as I placed a kiss on his cheek 

"Hi Yuki." 

He gave a small sigh as he leaned into my touch, but there was a smile resting upon his lips 

"Still using that nickname, Tsuki?" 

I gave him a grin as I nodded 

"Of course, I'm the one who made it up for you anyways." 

Yukio did chuckle before we got off the floor while I took ahold of his hand heading toward the dining area with him. I brought him to the table where I had left the homemade dinner for us. I did go to pour the tea into some cups 

"Take a seat Yuki, I hope that you are hungry." 

He nodded as he took a seat while I brought the drinks over placing them down on the table. I took a seat after giving Yukio his cup then smiled 

"Let's eat okay?" 

Yukio nodded before we did start to eat the meal while we started to talk about random things. It would be another year before I would be joining Yukio at the same college. I was looking forward to be going there since I wanted to spend more time with him. 

Dinner was soon over as Yukio and I are sitting on the couch cuddling while watching TV. He was pretty surprised that I was the one that who made tonight's dinner though. I did laugh at his expression though as he did have a small blush resting across his cheeks. Yukio has alway been the type that does get embarrassed easily though. I placed another kiss on his cheek before laying my head down against his chest, happy that Yukio was here with me. 

 


End file.
